


The Sleepover

by RileyRiot



Series: Sleepover [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepovers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's been suppressing feelings for his best friend, Stan for some time now, but Stan has invited him over for a sleepover and he's not sure if he'll be able resist the temptation of his friend any longer. </p><p>Summary sounds kinda fluffy but the actual fic is about 98% smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

Kyle was too old for sleepovers…and too horny for sleepovers with his best friend. He’d tried to say no when Stan had asked him, but couldn’t think of an excuse that the other boy deemed good enough. Though it wasn’t like Kyle didn’t want to hang out with his best friend, in fact Kyle had loved having sleepovers with Stan…when they were younger, but since they’d hit puberty things had changed. Kyle had started using those late nights alone with his best friend to look at Stan in a not so friendly way. But, how could he resist? Most of the time they slept in nothing more than boxers or pajama bottoms and from several glances and awkward brushes during play fights it was quite clear to Kyle that Stan wasn’t a little boy anymore.

Kyle told himself to just ignore those moments and for a while he had, but one night ignoring how much they’d change since they were younger became impossible. Kyle had been lying on the floor in his sleeping bag and he’d assumed Stan was asleep up in his bed. That was until he heard soft moaning coming from above. Kyle quietly sat up, figuring Stan was having some kind of nightmare and didn’t want to startle him. However what he saw when he peered up over the foot of the bed was Stan, framed by just the moonlight. His eyes were squeezed shut, legs spread, boxers shoved just below his sack, and he was fisting his huge cock like a madman. Kyle wasn’t sure why but his mouth immediately started to water. He knew he should lie back down and pretend like nothing was happening, but he couldn’t. He watched for God only knew how long as Stan tugged at his thick cock. Eventually, he’d gotten so hard himself that he’d stuffed his hands down his pajama pants and started jerking off his own dick.

Kyle started coming the second the first wave of cum flew out of Stan’s cock and splattered onto his stomach and he didn’t stop coming until Stan had covered most of his upper body in his own jizz. After that reality sunk in and Kyle quickly dropped back to the floor. He heard Stan call out to him, but he just pretended to be asleep. Kyle had started bailing out on their sleepovers after that. How could he spend the night with Stan after watching him jerk off? After jerking off while watching Stan jerk off? After using that memory to jerk off every night since? Yeah, that was just too gay. There was no way Kyle could sleep over again if all he could think about was Stan jerking off. However, since he couldn’t use that as an excuse a month after that incident he’d found himself lying on the floor for another sleepover with Stan.

Kyle felt like such a pervert as he lay there, listening and hoping to hear the sound of Stan moaning. He had managed to keep his thoughts– and dick under control all night, but now with no movies or video games to distract him with, all he could think about was how fucking bad he wanted to watch Stan jerk off. The more he thought about it the harder he got and the harder he got the more his thoughts began to spiral out from that one fantasy. He’d went from thinking about watching Stan whack it, to imagining what would happen if he climbed up on to the bed and started jerking off beside him. That thought triggered the idea of wanting to touch Stan’s cock and to help him get off. Of course imagining jerking Stan off brought back that mouth-watering feeling, which only made Kyle start thinking about tasting Stan’s cock. The minute the thought of Stan fucking him past through his mind Kyle shoved his hand into his pajamas and started to pull at his dick without any reservations.

As good as his hand felt around him it wasn’t enough to make him come. He needed to see Stan. So, Kyle sat up and saw that Stan was slightly spread out, and the moon shining through his bedroom window was once again illuminating his body. However this time he was just sleeping. Kyle was instantly disappointed, but then he had an idea. He shuffled out of his sleeping bag and around to the side of Stan’s bed and positioned himself on the floor, kneeling just beside Stan’s hip. As Kyle watched his best friend’s sleeping form he thanked whoever was in charge of the universe for giving Stan the habit of kicking off the covers.

Stan was in nothing but boxers – Kyle thank the person in charge of the universe for that too, and he had one arm over his forehead and the other resting on his chest. Kyle knew what he wanted to do was wrong, but he told himself that it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he just looked at Stan’s cock. Kyle stayed kneeling, but leaned over and slowly began to pull his friend’s dick out of his boxers. He knew technically that counted as touching, but reasoned that he wouldn’t be able to see it if it was in Stan’s underwear. Stan stirred and Kyle almost jumped up and ran home, but once he realized Stan was still asleep he returned to the process of getting Stan exposed. Even though Stan wasn’t hard he was still pretty big and getting his cock out of the opening in his boxers without him waking up had took some effort.

Once Stan was laid out before him, Kyle took a few moments to just stare at him. Not just Stan’s cock, but all of him. As gay as it might sound Kyle really did think Stan was sexy. Kyle’s dick was definitely in agreement because even though the anxiety from trying to get Stan’s cock out of his boxers had caused his own meat to soften up a bit, looking at his nearly naked friend had fixed that. Once again Kyle began to stroke his cock as he watched his friend, but something still wasn’t right. He quickly diagnosed the problem as Stan being flaccid, since in Kyle’s memory and fantasies he’d been fully erect. Kyle decided to take another risk and reached back out to Stan’s sleeping form. He gently took Stan’s cock back in his hand. As he began to stroke it he told himself that he would stop as soon as he got it hard, but even when he reached that point he couldn’t let go of the heavy shaft that filled his hand. As Kyle looked at where his fingers barely met around Stan’s cock he started to once again imagine what it would feel like to have Stan inside his mouth. Kyle decided to lean closer, just to get a better look, he told himself. Once his lips were only a few inches away from his best friend’s junk he figured he was close enough, but he didn’t move away. Instead he blew on it and watched as it jumped in response.

“Dude, don’t just look at it. Put it in your mouth, already.”

Kyle leapt back at the sound of Stan’s voice. Blue eyes that appeared almost black in the dark room stared down at Kyle with an expression that he’d never seen on his friend’s face before.

“God, dude, I’m so fucking sorry,” Kyle apologized and stammered over an explanation for his perverted behavior.

“We’ll both be sorry if you don’t suck it,” Stan said with the most adorable pout, “Come on, Kyle just suck it for a little bit,” Stan whined.

Kyle couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he’d never wanted to suck a cock so badly in his life and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get the chance to again. So after glancing between Stan and Stan’s erection several times and only getting several eager nods from his friend he decided, _what the hell_. Kyle leaned back over Stan’s waist and picked up his cock – despite the awkward wake-up it was still hard as a rock. He had an idea of what he wanted to do; he just didn’t know how to start.

“Why don’t you lick it first?” Stan suggested after awhile of watching Kyle just kneel there and stare at his dick.

Kyle felt compelled to do as he was told and stuck out his tongue and ran just the tip up the side of Stan’s length.

“That’s it,” Stan moaned into the quiet bedroom.

Stan’s words encouraged Kyle to explore his friend’s cock with his mouth and tongue even more. He tried to replicate what he’d seen chicks do in countless pornos – kissing, licking and swirling his tongue around the head like it was an x-rated lollipop. He felt like such an idiot for wanting to smile when his efforts made Stan moaned even louder, but his desire to please Stan outweighed those feelings. In fact Stan’s moaning only made Kyle want to do whatever he had to make his friend come. So Kyle climbed up onto the bed and took a position between Stan’s spread legs. Once he was comfortable he wrapped his lips around just the head of Stan’s cock. Stan instantly reached out and grabbed a fist full of Kyle’s curly red hair. Kyle winced but began sucking on the head and only the head until Stan began to pant and press down on the back of his head for more.

If Stan wanted him to take more of his cock then Kyle would take as much as he could. He let his lips slip further down his shaft as he caressed the underside with his tongue. Kyle sucked and stroked Stan’s cock like it was his job, feeling proud that he could take the girth with little problem even if he couldn’t handle the full length. Stan continued to moan out above him as he bucked his hips and began fucking Kyle’s mouth and Kyle loved every second of it.

“That’s it, Kyle, take all of my dick, you little slut.”

Somehow hearing Stan talk to him like that only made Kyle hornier, so he reached into his boxers and started jerking off his own cock. He was so hard and his dick was leaking precum, he used that as lube to make his strokes easier.

“Fuck, Kyle, has sucking my cock got you hard?” Stan asked, as he began to fuck Kyle’s face more forcefully.

Kyle could only moan in response as he started to tug at his cock even harder.

“Do that again. Moan on my dick again,” Stan demanded.

Kyle had no problem with that and started moaning around Stan’s cock instantly.

“Fuck I’m gonna–”

Stan didn’t finish his sentence before he started flooding Kyle’s mouth with his cum. It caught Kyle by surprise and he lost the hold he had on Stan’s cock with his mouth so the rest of Stan’s cum hit him in the face. Tasting Stan cum and having it cover his face triggered Kyle’s own orgasm. He quickly coated his hand and boxers with several loads of his own cum. They both cried and groaned until their orgasms subsided. Afterwards, a shame like Kyle had never felt before washed over him. He’d sucked his friend’s dick and come from having that same friend come in his mouth and on his face. He was a fucking slut like Stan had said. A gay fucking slut, that had let his hormones mess up his friendship. He couldn’t look at Stan as he wiped the evidence from his face with the corner of the sheet and then began to ease off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Stan’s voiced stopped Kyle in his tracks.

“I was going to…uhh get my stuff and…head home,” Kyle explained awkwardly. There was no way Stan would want him hanging around after something like that.

“No you’re not,” Stan said flatly.

“But–”

“But, nothing, Kyle. It’s late…plus I’m not done with you.”

Before he could ask the other boy to elaborate Stan sat up and pulled him back down to the bed, on top of him and started kissing him. Kyle didn’t know what to do, but kissed Stan back because that was the only option that felt right.

“God, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” Stan mumbled in between kisses.

Kyle was utterly shocked by the words.

“Stan what are you talking about?”

“Kyle, isn’t it obvious? I like you and I’m assuming by the way you just sucked my dick and kissed me that you feel the same,” Stan was so matter of fact about it.

Kyle felt himself blush at the reminder of what he’d just done.

“I knew it,” Stan said as he reached up and pinched one of Kyle's rosy cheeks before kissing him again.

“So…what does this mean…for us?” Kyle asked after awhile.

“It means that in about five minutes I want you to ride my dick,” Stan said with a chuckle, as he rolled onto his back and pulled Kyle’s head onto his chest.

“That’s not what I meant, Stan,” Kyle said with a frustrated huff. “Are we…like together?” Kyle felt so stupid for asking.

“Kyle, I thought that was obvious too.” Stan reached down and tilted Kyle’s chin up so their eyes met.

“So we are?” Kyle asked again still feeling stupid.

“Yes, idiot.” Stan dropped a peck on his lips. “By the way…your five minutes are almost up, get the lube out of my nightstand.”

“Are you seriously ready to go again, Stan?” Kyle asked with a small laugh.

“I’m a seventeen year old boy, of course I’m ready to go again.” Stan nodded towards his lap and sure enough his cock had started to perk up again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this a two part piece, to finish up where the boys left off. Perhaps make it a little more sweet and fluffy. Let me know what you think. If you don't want sweet and fluffy let me know and I can possibly be persuaded to keep it dirty.


End file.
